customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:BobTheDoctor27/Critical Analysis of the Alpha Team Heroes
Recently, I saw the BRAIN ATTACK episode… After about an hour of ranting and confusion and throwing a brick at a picture of Furno I decided to do something constructive. Thus, I prepared some commentary on the heroes and how the episode changed my attitude towards each of them. I started rambling and, in the end, it turned into a study of each character. I hope you enjoy the article. This blog post contains spoilers ...But then again, if you haven't seen BRAIN ATTACK yet then you mustn't have access to a computer and won't be reading this... BobTheDoctor27’s Critical Analysis of the Alpha Team Heroes Stormer, Stringer and Bulk Personally, I have always felt sympathy for these characters for LEGO's insincere representation of them. I believe that their prime was during the original Hero Factory saga when their Veteran status actually carried some weight. There was a clear distinction that set these figures apart as seasoned heroes willing to make the sacrifice play and fend off the more dangerous threats. However, in more recent times, I feel that the division has been abandoned and that, in many cases, we have the Rookies outshining the Elites. If this is going to be the case for the veteran heroes, if they are always going to be outshined by lesser heroes, then there isn't really much point in keeping them around. They've become unspectacular and neglected. I particularly dislike how Stormer has started losing control of the team. The healthy competition with Furno was an interesting prospect but I only ever liked it because Stormer still had the Team Leader position and Veteran stance to overrule Furno. However, Stormer's decision to surrender his leadership to two squabbling Rookies on Savage Planet was not a decision that such an experienced leader would have made. He has been twisted and suppressed to allow the rookies to take charge of his team. I believe that Bulk and Stringer make an interesting duo but I am disappointed to find that LEGO is unfaithful to their veteran statuses. They were ignored during the Ordeal of Fire, turned into simpletons who divided just because they were in separate teams in Savage Planet, then were just dragged through the mud in BREAKOUT. Seeing as we have never actually seem Bulk as a muscular-appearing set I don't have too much of a problem with his sleek build, but I find that his name is misleading and it does not convey his reputable Veteran title. Similarly with Stringer, I wish that LEGO would just decide on a secondary color for him instead of switching from orange to "Keetorange" then to blue. I think that the blue worked best with black as opposed to the orange/yellow but I am ultimately disappointed in his BREAKOUT form. He's been dragged down to a level where his build was simpler than that of Rocka, the team's youngest recruit. The audience needs to be reminded of the fact that Bulk and Stringer are experienced, Elite heroes, and the absence of both characters during the Ordeal of Fire story and Stringer’s absence from the BRAIN ATTACK is only going to be harmful to their reputations. Furno Because so many people are fans of Furno I will not express me full hatred of him, but it should be noted that I am very-much in favor of his slow and painful death at the hands of Core Hunter. Actually, no. He doesn’t deserve a death like that… he deserves something more humiliating, like drowning in a bowl of rice, or getting crushed by his own Furno Bike in an earthquake. I do not feel that this rookie should have any standing whatsoever. His training seems to have been accelerated and he has earned an ill-gotten Veteran ranking of his own. In my eyes, he is the most annoying, unruly, clichéd, undeserving character in the entire Hero Factory. For me, the best part of the entire BREAKOUT episode was when Furno was rusting and falling the bottom of the ocean. I wished Jawblade would just clamp down on his chest and tear him in half. However, I am quite optimistic that other people dislike him. Now that he has been an XL hero there is no more anticipation for him to achieve the ultimate role in Alpha Team, I am hoping that his support will now ebb away. He wasn’t the focus of the BRAIN ATTACK, though this was the first time he didn’t try to steal the attention. Surge On the other hand, I feel that Surge is the true hero of Alpha Team. Originally starting off as the comic relief character (with his constant joking around and getting his head stuck on backwards in Von Nebula) I feel that he is beginning to develop more. Ordeal of Fire was a testament to just how much of a Hero he is. If Furno had been captured, or Stringer, or Bulk then I think the entire dynamic would have been different. The lack of Surge's light-hearted approach to a situation made the extent of the chaos far more dramatic and his actual sacrifice was an incredibly heroic, mature action. I really feel that he made progress as a character in Ordeal of Fire. Plus the fact that he ultimately was the one who defeated Fire Lord? Zib may say that Furno has the spark of greatness and potential inside of him, but I think that Surge is the true star of this show. His mission in BREAKOUT was actually my favorite of the ones which were featured. He was pitted against a complex villain (who would have struggled with issues of identity had his life been explored in more depth) in the space-age setting that everybody loves. I feel that his lack of fooling around on the actual mission was significant in showing his growing maturity and I liked how it was contrasted by his immature request that Rocka gave him an autograph. It showed that he is tactical and does not let humor get in the way of a mission. He knows when to act and when to joke instead of dropping in one-liners between blows. However, I must say that I was blown away the second Greg Farshtey took the character under his wing. I recently read The Doom Box and, having Surge come so close to the dark side, taking that look inside his head to see his inner struggle, seeing him overcome the temptations of riches and power that Core Hunter offered him... Surge was the true hero of that story. He outshined everyone. My feelings were mixed when I saw Surge being possessed by a Brain in BRAIN ATTACK. On the one hand, I feel it makes him even more complex than he initially was. Everyone has a secret soft spot for the rebellious, traitorous character. There’s something almost devil’s advocate about him in this episode. The fact that he manages to overwhelm the other heroes and nearly succeeds in destroying Hero Factory is a testament to exactly how much potential this character has. The only reason he was stopped was that his friendship with Breez was exploited, which I feel was a sneaky under-the-table blow and wasn’t a great end to the episode. It’s almost like Hero Factory are trying to tone Surge down and stop him from reaching his True Potential. (AH! Ninjago reference! ….Anyone? …Because there’s a blue guy who controls Lightning in Ninjago…) Breez Being the single female character on Alpha 1, I find Breez's role interesting. There were a number of different directions from which Hero Factory could have approached her. They could have made her the damsel in distress, a non-militant and level-headed hero, the strong independent female character, the ''big sister figure, or simply just a love symbol. After all, being the one female character she's pretty much the only figure female fans can relate to. Following LEGO’s (* cough cough Greg Farshtey’s cough cough *) success in establishing all the separate female characters in the BIONICLE story, Breez was their only chance of continuing that success. That's a lot of pressure, particularly with iconic characters like Hahli, Helryx, Tuyet, Roodaka, Kiina, Gorast and Dalu. They had to make Breez better than all of them. In the original series I disliked how the team's only female was outspoken but enjoyed seeing her growing development. In Ordeal of Fire I was displeased to see the forced connection between Furno and Breez when they were magnetized together. Additionally, I disliked how Zib ordered her to "try and show some grace, Breez" in training and how Nex admitted I’ve always loved her in Savage Planet. Again, I feel that she is almost being used as a love symbol. Granted, all great stories should have a little romance in them, but this is an unnecessary, insincere judgment of femaleness. Breez’s main role in BRAIN ATTACK is a little more complex. A lot of people are going around saying that LEGO forced hints of romance in between her and Surge, but I personally don’t see this. Romance and friendship are two different things entirely, and I see more friendly banter between the pair than potential for a relationship. Although having your best friend come to the rescue is a little cliché, it was ultimately her who stopped Surge, which in turn stopped the army of robots and saved the Hero Factory. I feel Breez earned her place in the spotlight of BRAIN ATTACK. However, what I did enjoy seeing the most was Breez's freakout in Ordeal of Fire. When she gets irritated by the training robots and took them all out alone then violently threatens the spectators. When she wants to be, she can be violent and tactical, as well as aggressive. She is not a stand-by damsel in distress. She is a Dalu, militant and temperamental. She takes out Drilldozer alone as a kind of payback for being sexist to her. She is above feminism. She’s a one-woman army. Nex and Evo As much as I would like to, I find it impossible to dislike this pair. Though they were originally introduced as a pair and have not been seen together since, I like their different dynamics. Nex has always struck me as a satirical character. Throughout Savage Planet I was rooting for him to save the day or swoop in with the best comeback. Being the tech-head/communications expert has definitely allowed him to exploit a more modern, advanced fighting style with advanced reflexes and sensors and such. His smooth-talking nature immediately makes him amiable, particularly when – immediately after being introduced – he is down on the ground, shaking hands with people in the crowd. He’s a very down-to-earth hero, or so it appears to me. However, it seems that he’s been benched. All that he did in the entire 2012 story arc was direct the Doom Box Mission from the Assembly Tower and get defeated by XT4. He didn’t appear in the BREAKOUT episode and he didn’t play a role of any significance in Doom Box. It’s like Hero Factory don’t know what to do with him anymore. Evo, on the other hand, isn’t as clearly defined, and that’s partly because of his change in character. Originally, I disliked his monk/sensai-wannabee traits. I think it could have been interpreted as a racial statement too easily. I am glad that he has gained more Americanized characteristics, even though they are more basic. What I would like to see is him branching away from Furno’s advice. Evo was the best BREAKOUT set and proved himself to be one of the most independently resourceful heroes. I loved seeing him go off on his own in BRAIN ATTACK because it shows he is growing in confidence and that he is becoming more experienced. I look forward to this character’s future. Rocka Admittedly I still find it hard to define Rocka. While he’s supposed to be everything that Furno is, I feel that he is far better. Although he could have done with a better introduction I was always satisfied with Rocka’s performance. I don’t find him at all similar to Furno and he actually showed genuinely tactical thinking in BREAKOUT, which presented him as more of a forward-thinking, strong lead character, though this was dumbed down considerably in BRAIN ATTACK, which presented him as more of an opportunist who struggled from one confrontation to another, relying on chance. But, then again, with Tom Kenny as your voice actor, it’s impossible for this guy to find his way into my list of heroes that I hate. I wasn’t too impressed with his role in Savage Planet. His constant bickering with Furno and competitive nature made him a little brother as far as I was concerned. If I wanted to see sibling rivalry I’d go downstairs and tease my younger brother about something (And he’d probably come up with a spontaneous comeback about me still playing with LEGO and World War 3 would break loose). Another aspect of Savage Planet that annoyed me was the fact that Rocka didn’t save the day in the end. It was pretty much everyone except Rocka. Stormer took Witch Doctor’s Skull Staff, Furno and Bulk took out the mining equipment... and Stringer just kinda stood there being a cowboy. Rocka was lying dazed on the ground, beaten senseless in all his XL armor, yet the success of the mission somehow lands on his shoulders. His BREAKOUT appearance was far better, in my opinion. I loved his theme tune and his sneaking around the Assembly Tower as an inside spy was a very interesting concept. I actually didn’t see his Recon Team membership coming and had a big moment of realization when he revealed it. I find that his explanation of his actions added a subplot to the BREAKOUT story, which was the only bit that I didn’t expect from watching the clips. In BRAIN ATTACK, his character took a step backwards. He wasn’t such a tactical thinker and blundered right in on Dragon Bolt with no plan. It was sheer luck that he found the Jet Device. Of all the subplots in the episode, I’d say his was the weakest, though he did manage to take care of the most dangerous villain. My Tips for LEGO In this section, I try to stay as true to the sets as possible so I can exemplify how easy it would have been to improve these characters. Stormer, Stringer and Bulk: *Shift the focus back to these guys immediately. As the only Elite Heroes in the story they should really be the ones playing against the highest stakes, not running in the background. Greg has done a fantastic job of showing this in the Hero Factory books I’ve read so far and there was a lot of I’m a Veteran and you’re not banter between Stringer and Surge in Doom Box. The episodes, however, don’t follow through. I’d maybe have Furno mess up a mission, thus taking the focus off of him and bringing back the good old reliable Elites. *Bulk and Stringer need to be paired up together as a dynamic duo. I don’t see this happening any time soon in the episodes but I think it’s something that needs to be considered, along with a deeper insight into both of the characters. Previously, Fire Lord and Witch Doctor have both been key villains from Stormer’s past. How about someone from Bulk’s or Stringer’s past? I would really support a story where Stringer leads a rookie or two on a mission and ends up confronting someone from his past. (...like Bonecrusher, for example... '') Furno: *He doesn’t need as much attention as he’s getting. Sure, all the younger fanboys see him as a role model and red is a popular color, but he has no personality. He’s a blank and shallow character that the average kid is supposed to paste himself onto. ''He is to Hero Factory what Bella Swan is to Twilight! I say kill him off and replace him with Rocka or send him back to rookie camp. They tried to make him more mature in BRAIN ATTACK but it seriously didn’t work. He’s just not worth it. Surge: *In my opinion, Surge is going to be Hero Factory’s most valuable asset. The comic relief character is usually popular with fans, and Surge is arguably also the deepest character. He was the first Rookie to really mature and is the most deserving of a Veteran position on the whole team in my book. I would form a bond between him and Stormer. The ending to the Doom Box mission consisted of Stormer giving him words of encouragement and recommending him for a commendation. I really hope this means an XL form in future. *However, part of the magic of Surge is that he isn’t the central focus. I think he could certainly carry the role, but Hero Factory has made a shambles of every single character they’ve ever tried to turn into a main character. Once they become an XL, they may as well be dead. Comic relief is supposed to redeem the episode of seriousness and it would not be good for Surge. Breez: *Give Breez another female teammate, urgently! The Hero Factory seems far too male-orientated and, at the moment, Alpha 1 is 8 male characters to 1 female. *Making the only female a love interest is a horrifically bad move, one that ruined the Ninjago story for me. It would restrict Breez and make her a one-dimensional stereotype. I would avoid that as much as possible by expanding on her friendship with Surge. She needs to be friend-zoned and the older sister image needs to be built on. Nex and Evo: *Put these guys together in the next episode and have them running a subplot; the two of them facing off whatever villain they’re battling or uncovering some vital secret. They need to become more integral to the plot, Nex in particular. He’s the only character I’m worried is going to just get forgotten about. Rocka: *Replacing Furno with Rocka was a step in the right direction, but Rocka’s Recon Team links need to be expanded on. Maybe his role could lead to a Merrick Fortis cameo in the next Hero Factory episode? Maybe he gets sent off as a scout or meets another Hero Team. I don’t know what but I believe he needs his own subplot, whether it’s skulking around the Hero Factory or interrogating Splitface while everyone else is looking for the Doom Box. If Rocka were to develop a love interest, would this change the character’s dynamic? No – he should be orientated by the task at hand and not distracted. It would make him weak. Yes – He needs motivation and some form of internal conflict to get him on the same level as Surge. Well, that about wraps up my views on the current line-up of the Alpha 1 Team. I’d be open to any constructive, non-spam comments as I feel each character should be explored. Do you agree? Disagree? Tell me why or why not below. Thank you for reading, . :D